A Night Of Fireflies (Sequel to A Night Of Games)
by LifeBr3ak
Summary: I have no clue what this turned into. It's just a stupid crack fic basically. There was no saving this one, I'm sorry. hope you enjoy this piece of crap! Not actually the sequel. Don't worry, a better one will come out soon enough. Along with some other fanfictions, and, of course, more poetry.


Alex violently wrapped his arms around Brandon's neck as they frolicked in a world of fireflies. Violently peeking over his rweally noice shoulder, Alex violently gasped as he saw Andon violently approaching them.

"THAT'S MY SENPAI." Andon exclaimed, ripping Brandon away from Alex's arms violently. Alex whimpered as he straightened out his pink, satin dress.

"Bitch. You got nuthing on him." Alex hefted Brandon over his shoulder and violently derped away.

Kya crept up to Andon and tapped his shoulder.

Andon turned to Kya intensively. "Kya… I have something I need to tell you?"

"Yis?"

"I-I'm… Engaged to Brandon."

OBNOXIOUS GASP!

PLOT TWIST! OH SHIT!

Kya nodded, knowledgeably. "Tis okay. I'm engaged to Nonso." She held up her ring as proof.

"Oh. I thought you were engaged to Chris."

"Bitch, I'm not fucking Chris."

"Oh okay." Andon derped over to Chris and kissed his ass on the fucking lips with his tongue and stole his weak ass bubblegum!

"Well, that's nice." Kya declared as she took Nonso by the arms. "Yo babe, why don't we hit my place after this?"

Nonso grinned. "Yas, bitch."

*ANOTHER OBNOXIOUS GASP!~~~*

Alex turned on his high heels and did a graceful, pristine splits on the ballroom dance floor.

"DAYMN!"

Andon glanced to Brandon. His elegance resonated throughout the ballroom. He wanted to be with him. To hold and embrace him. Andon approached Brandon and grasped his hand.

"Come with me…"

Brandon smiled. Someone finally recognized his true beauty!

Andon led him to the back of the ballroom, with both of Brandon's hands in his.

"Brandon I fucking love your ass fucking marry me, BETCH."

"Well, BETCH… Do you… have stable insurance, a job, a good income, a well-furnished home, a good car, fucking moolah, a backup career plan, a cute puppy dog, a hatred towards cats, soda, and dank as fuck memes?"

(Andon)

Brandon raised an eyebrow sarcastically and fabulously. "I have standards, BETCH."

Andon store at him with yearning eyes.

"... I can make spaghetti…"

Brandon's gaze softened. He leaned in closer to Andon and whispered in his ear. "...Really now?"

Andon then sends some spaghetti down Brandon's throat, after sending down the spaghetti, he sends something A lot more solid down the throat of Brandon.

A doughnut. You perverts. Andon then goes on to speak about doughnuts more, ''Doughnuts are as round as my….''

Alex bursts into the area where the discussion was going on and says ''ARE WE GOING TO HAVE A THREESOME OR WHAT?!''

After the statement made by Alex is made, Chris bursts into the room and shouts ''MAKE IT A FOURSOME''

Andon and Brandon began to take their clothes off…

After all of that happened, Kya precedes to also come into the orgy. She stood idle for a moment, hesitant, then backed away slowly from the room crying in shame seeing her dream date, Christopher with three other faggots.

Viewing what he had done, he chased Kya out of the room, calling after her: ''KYA I AM SO SORRY. I DID NOT MEAN TO HURT YOU!'' Kya turned to him sensibly and implores, ''Really?'' in a soft, romantic tone. Chris, out of the blue, blurted out ''No'', and immediately after recites: ''Seeya Bitch''. A Drunken, Enraged Tyler then bursts into the room drunk and immediately shouts inside of a drunken tone ''WHAT THE FUCK? I THOUGHT THAT THIS WAS A STRIP CLUB, NOT A GAY BAR!'' After what he had seen, he ran to the mansion he loved dearly.

(Andon)

Andon then precedes to say ''Meh'' And carries on with his ''Night of Games''™ :(

But Rachel refused to make Laurelin's pansexual dreams come true…

And thus, to end our Night of Fireflies, Andon and Brandon have their happy ending of passion, Tyler gets high in his mansion, Kya then becomes heartbroken and realizes that she will never find actual, real love, she then decides that she would have to get a job instead of being a freeloader that lives off of her she pukes on the fucking rug. And, mysteriously, Rachel and Laurelin were absent in this whole story… Now where were they…? Let us ask god.

 _ **END**_

 _ **Credits**_

 _ **Founder of the Story: Minersmoonstone - Chan: The Lost friend that I have not seen for a very, very long time.**_

 _ **Writers: Mr. Salesman: The Unknown Assailant and Harlequinn Panda: The Boss Ass Bitch**_

 _ **Editor: Harlequinn Panda**_

 _ **Assistant Founder: Donald Fucking Trump**_

 _ **The douche bag that did absolutely nothing: Hillary Clit**_

 _ **A note from one of the writers: Mr. Salesman: I hope that you have a wonderful time reading this smutastic, gay, piece of art (to faggot eyes: sorry I did not mean to offend anyone). Me and the rest of the producing crew, really hope that you really love this. Personally, I must thank the founder of this fan fiction, and the other writer, this was originally their idea, and they asked for me to help work on it, and I have never worked on a project/product like this before, and it has now, to a minimal extent inspired me to make other stories just like this, except maybe not but I would still like to make a story, while collaborating with a crew like this.**_


End file.
